


A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me"

by FelineBlue



Series: This Is How I Lost You [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AHAHAHAHA it was bound to happen if you know me irl, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Birthday Sex, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, Fucking, Galra Keith (Voltron), Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, Happy Birthday Lance, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lance cries during sex, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Nightmares, Still alive though surpRISE, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineBlue/pseuds/FelineBlue
Summary: Birthday boy gets a birthday fic that involves being tortured bother emotionally and sexually because that's just who I am.Also known as,Lance has a nightmare, Keith makes it better and Lance discovers that he's about to be introduced to some really kinky shit later.





	A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me"

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: THERE IS GORE. THERE IS VIOLENCE. THERE IS AN ANXIETY ATTACK DESCRIBED. SKIP THE WHOLE HALF OF THIS FIC TILL YOU GET TO KEITH'S POV BECAUSE THAT'S WHEN THE SEXY TIMES ENSUES IF YOU ARE HERE FOR THAT.
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
> 
> Hi, this is a belated birthday fic because I am going through terrible writer's block and I've been struggling a lot with my personal issues and just a whole lot of... well, haha lol I have problems bye.
> 
> Hit me up at any of my links linked at the end of my fics if you want to send me some prompts or just wanna be friends. Trust me when I say I'm a huge Voltron Theory encyclopedia, because baby, I know them all ;)
> 
> Work is edited to a point and unbeta'd.

Snik.

Snik. Snik.

Riiiiiiip.

“Look at the red light, count to three and exhale.”

Keith's warm breath washed over the back of Lance's ear as he tried to breathe through his nose. The sound of something wet hitting the metal floor was sickening to his ears and the putrid smell that followed made his stomach churn. Keith had pulled him behind a counter before whatever monster that had climbed aboard found them. 

Lance couldn't stop shaking, his eyes were blown wide and he had been breathing through his mouth quite loudly before Keith slapped his gloved hand over his lips; pressing his fingers hard into his jaw and wrapping an arm tight around his waist.

Snik. Snik. 

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip.

The only sounds that filled the room were the sloshing of liquid spilling onto the floor and the sound of something tearing apart. It was obscenely loud and was always followed by a strong odour of copper that seemed to over power his senses.

Snik. Snik.

Sniff.

Lance could feel Keith tense up behind him as the thing they were hiding from scented the air. His fingers curled tighter around Keith's knees as he squeezed his eyes shut, tears were spilling up and blurring his vision but never spilt over his cheeks just yet.

Sniff. Sniff.

Riiiiiiiiiiip.

Another wave of the smell washed over them as Lance fought the urge to retch up whatever was left in his stomach. Keith was still tense behind him, his breathing still calm and quiet but his lips were still pressed up against his neck. 

Snik. 

Snik. Snick.

Growl.

A harsh angry snarl filled the silence, automatically Lance's whole body was heavy with dread and his whole body shut down as the growl grew louder.  
But then the monster spoke.

“Mhmm... I do smell fresh meat... I smell... Human? No. Galra? Oh no, I smell...” 

The voice was doubled, one was a high keen while the other was a darker more robust tone that snaked around the other. Another louder, longer sniff came afterwards before it began to chuckle darkly.

“Oh... I smell Paladins. I smell human and galra... Oh, its my lucky day...”

Keith pressed the hand that was covering his mouth tighter to his face as he tried his best to nudge Lance to get onto his knees. Lance didn't want to move at all but he could feel Keith moving his lips against his neck that felt like he was mouthing the word 'run'.

Something slithered behind the counter and scented the air again as Lance tried his best to be as quiet as he could but his limbs were frozen. He felt too stiff to move at all and the panic that was settling in to his bones started to spread out once more.

His mouth fell open against Keith's leather palm but before he could drag a messy breath in, Keith pulled Lance's head to the side to press his mouth firmly against his own.

Keith held his head there while the thing slithered behind the counter again, sniffing and growling lowly in its throat as Lance's whole body thrummed in panic yet again. Keith's lips were soft, a little bit more chapped than expected but still soft. Their eyes met for a brief moment before his lids became too heavy to keep open and slid closed. The emotion he had seen in Keith's were too much for him to handle, well, this entire situation was too much for him to handle but this was something totally else.

All Lance wanted was to breathe, not have to panic over the fact that his boyfriend was in the mood to suck face while there was a monster lurking around.

Snik. Snik.

A loud peal of laughter that sounded like chimes broke them apart. The monster must be right behind the counter again because it sounded very dangerously close. Lance could swear he could already feel the thing's breath washing over them as it laughed.

“Oh my... I smell desire and sex... Does this turn you on paladins? What if I find you? Would you then come from all this... exciiiiiiitement.”

The monster continued to chuckle and sniffed once more. Lance flicked his eyes back down to meet Keith's but he had his eyes focused on Lance's lips instead. 

“Tsk.. tsk young paladin who hails with the Galra... You must love games of hide and seek.”

Lance was trying so hard to keep still and focus on keeping his cool. He could still feel the panic starting to rise again as it continued to speak in it's haunting voice but Keith was acting weirder than usual which wasn't helping them out either. 

Keith was still crouched low to the floor, his back pressed tight to the counter's walls but was free to move his hands now since Lance had successfully (and very quietly) shifted into the same position he was in but with his back facing the away from the counter. Lance couldn't help but study Keith's face as he continued to stare at his mouth, not moving or reaching for him again. The red paladin was stalk still and appeared to be as calm as ever.

“Come out, come out wherever you arrrrrrreeeee.”

The monster spoke lowly, its doubled tone sending another chill up Lance's spine but he felt a bit relieved as the thing seemed to slither further away from where they were hiding.

Flicking his eyes up, he followed the pipes that ran along the ceiling as he tried to find some sort of escape route or anything in general that could help them out. He knew that this old sparring room had an emergency exit, one that was well hidden but obvious enough to find but if they couldn't move around to find it then what?

But also, what the fuck was up with Keith?

Lance raised a questioning brow at said boy, but his face still gave nothing away. Keith did however move his hand closer to his hip, his hand hovering over the handle of his bayard. Lance would have done the same but he had set it down on one of the benches before all of this had happened.

They could hear the slithering of the monster's body as it continued to sniff and growl softly to itself but chose not to speak further to them. To Lance, it sounded much farther away then it did before which lessened some of the fear that was still running cold through his veins.

Lance tried once more to get Keith's attention, but before he could reach out and cup his face, Keith lunged forward to wrap his arms around his shoulders. He fell forward hard into Keith's chest but before he could protest, he felt the red paladin speak.

“You can't have him.”

Keith tugged Lance closer to him, almost suffocating him in the process but he didn't struggle as much as he would have if he couldn't feel the harsh breath that breathed hotly at the back of his neck. 

Oh god.

It was right behind him.

Lance felt more than heard when Keith's bayard flashed into it's extended form, the sword's tip was just very shy of his lower spine.

“Oh my... Two lovers held in an embrace...”

The thing took in a huge breath before exhaling nosily, groans of pleasure and squeals of excitement filled the dead silence as Lance squeezed his eyes shut again. They should have just run when they had the chance, he should have listened to Keith when he had told him to.

“Please, oh dear Galran Paladin, share with meee... I beg of you... Can't you smell how ripe and fresh with fear he is right now? I want to keep him... You don't deserve him...”

Lance didn't know what was happening behind him but he could feel and hear Keith's erratic pulse. The red paladin still held him close, his free hand was cradling the back of his neck and Lance's shaking knees kept knocking into Keith's steady ones.

God, he just wished this would all be over.

Snik.

Snik.

Keith flinched but swung his sword up behind Lance as the blue paladin was pulled to his side. He slide on his thigh a little as he scrambled to turn and face the thing Keith was currently driving his bayard into and regretted it immediately.

Ice drowsed his heart, the frozen organ still pumping thick cold tar through his veins as his lungs failed to bring in air. He watched in horror as Keith pulled his sword back from in between the thing's throat, flesh ripping and tearing with a sickening crunch before he drove it back into the centre of the creature's chest.

Allura's mouth stretched wide as sharp yellowed teeth were revealed, her bloody red lips were a very stark contrast to her pale skin that seemed to be melting away from her bones. The slit in her throat was profusely bleeding, drenching her body in the dark red liquid and dripping over her broken fingers that were absolutely not supposed to bend those ways. Keith's bayard was almost lodged all the way into her chest, the hilt almost touching the bloodied fabric of her not so white dress. Keith's face and the front of his clothes were all splattered in thin black droplets, matching the weird inky fluid that was dripping out of Allura's big yellow eyes.

“Paladins... This is no way to treat a princess... Not. At. All...”

Allura's mouth didn't even move as she or rather 'it' spoke. Keith pulled back hard on his sword to withdraw it from her chest but before he even had a chance to, Allura wrapped her broken fingers around the blade and pulled it further into her body. 

“You're not going anywhere, half breed.”

A bloodcurdling shriek filled the room as Lance watched in horror. He could feel his heart breaking as he watched Keith gurgle up frothy red foam, his blood seeping over his bottom lip to stain his pale skin. The creature had thrusted one of it's hands into Keith's throat, it's hand hadn't gotten through all the way but it was enough to render the red paladin lifeless.

“Lance.”

The creature turned its yellow eyes on him finally, its lips peeling back once again to reveal its crooked sharp smile. 

“Lance.”

The creature's voice wasn't doubled any more.

Of course it wouldn't be.

It was made just to torture him and rip everything good apart in his life.

“Lance, baby, wake up.”

\---------------------------------

Keith cupped his sleeping boyfriend's cheek and looked over his face with concern. He had woken up only moments ago from a really violent tremor that shook the whole bed. Eyeing his face, the blue paladin was sweating profusely and seemed to be squirming more than usual while he slept. He kept mumbling under his breath and would take quick, sharp inhales of air before trying to claw his way into the mattress.

“Lance, baby, wake up.”

Keith continued to hold him, his thumb gently stroking his cheek as his brows furrowed. Was he having nightmares? Did Lance usually have nightmares? Or was this just a one time thing for him because they've been sleeping together for almost a while now and Keith would have noticed by now if he ever did.

“Lance?”

As Keith leaned down to press his lips to his forehead, Lance's eyes popped open and frantically started to look over his face. Fear was written in the arch of his eyebrows and filled his blue eyes, his warm breath washing over Keith's.

“Keith?”

Lance whispered, his voice was rough with sleep still but he looked wide awake. Keith felt Lance's hands slither up his chest before sliding around to his back to bring him close. He stayed still, letting go of Lance's cheek as he laid his head back down onto the pillow next to the other boy. He could hear Lance mumbling something in Spanish as his lips brushed up against Keith's collarbones.

They laid like that for a while, neither of them speaking and holding each other. Keith was wide awake, but he could feel Lance's breathing slowly fade into a heavy rhythm as he began to fade back into sleep. He curled some of his fingers into the short strands of Lance's hair, the brown curls soft against his fingertips and winding themselves around him.

“Looks like you might need a haircut soon.”

Keith mumbled softly, his lips curling upwards a little at his statement. If he didn't know any better, it looked like Lance naturally had wavy or even really curly hair and it was starting to show. The strands at his nape of his neck were already curling up and were longer than the last time.

Who said mullets weren't in fashion.

\----------------------------------

Lance didn't remember falling back asleep at all but he also didn't remember feeling so hot either. His body felt like a fever had taken over and of course he was going to blame Keith for this. He just radiated heat and was always hot to the touch; Lance still doesn't understand why he chooses to sleep with him so willingly.

“Oh, you're awake.”

Lance was still rebooting and coming online, but at the sound of Keith's voice, Lance squinted open his eyes. Peering down his chest, he felt rather than saw Keith's head tilt forward to rub his parted lips against his thighs before dipping his tongue underneath his bright red boxer briefs.

“Mhmm?”

Lance's head flopped back down onto the pillow as he scrubbed at his eyes with both his fists. He could feel Keith's hands slipping themselves underneath the waistband of his underwear before pulling them down over his thighs and snapping the elastic across his knees. He wasn't exactly flaccid, but he was also not as excited as Keith was apparently either since he felt the red paladin nose at the inner crease of his thigh.

“Do you know what day it is today, babe?”

Keith murmured, Lance could feel a coy smirk against his skin before his whole body flushed with heat as he felt two fingers run down either side of his length.

Lance shook his head, his eyes still closed against his fists before sucking in a deep breath. Keith had pressed his lips to the tip of his cock briefly before running his fingers again almost leisurely along his shaft. This time however, he heard Keith huffing a short wicked laugh before pressing the flat of his tongue against the underside of his length, dragging it from the root and all the way to the tip. He played around with the slit before pressing a sloppy open mouth kiss to the head of him before chuckling darkly.

“Oh, baby, it's your birthday.”

Lance lifted himself up onto his elbows and squinted down at his boyfriend, his face full of suspicion. Keith looked up at him through his thick, black lashes before licking another stripe of saliva up his cock which made his expression almost waver.

“I would remember if its my birthday or not, Starboy. I know how much you don't like sucking cock.”

“I like sucking the occasional dick, Lance. I was gay way longer than you have been so, lay back and enjoy your birthday present.”

Lance continued to glare at his boyfriend, his lips turned down in a disbelieving frown as he laid himself onto the bed again. He wasn't about to argue getting the blowjob, hell, Keith really didn't like going down on him in general unless Lance was really begging for it or it was as a reward.

What the quiznack did Lance do in the 24 hours that earned him one?

He knew he was still mulling over the past day because when Keith finally slipped himself into his mouth, his train of thought had evaporated into absolute nothingness as warm, wet heat enveloped his semi hard cock. However, it was now fully erect and was being serviced by a human vacuum cleaner. Keith wasn't the best at this, but Lance loved it all the same. It was the enthusiasm to suck his cock that he loved the most and possible also his stupid hair.

Oh god, did Lance actually like this angry boy's stupid mullet.

“Ah-- fuck-k. Keith, ease up on the teeth. My dick's not a chew toy.”

Lance groaned as his back arched off the bed a bit, bringing his hips down as some of his cock slide out from Keith's mouth. The red paladin looked up at him before his mouth slid up and off to grin at him, but before he even could smile fully he had dragged his front teeth gently against the shaft and let his cock flop against his cheek.

“Are you getting testy with me birthday boy? You don't like your present?”

Keith asked playfully, his voice was a little bit more roughened than it usually was but it still managed to send shivers all along Lance's body with how hot he sounded.

“No, babe, no I fucking love it. Keep going, cariño. Por favor, Keith, please.” 

Lance pleaded, Keith was still stroking him as he spoke. The red paladin grinning from ear to ear with a hungry look in his eyes as pulled himself up and over Lance. He opened his eyes to only meet Keith's dark violet ones before dropping down to look at his reddened lips.

“Begging me now, huh? You must really want my mouth.”

Keith murmured to him, his breath washing over his face as Lance bit his lip. His tone of voice was getting to him and the gloved hand stroking him slowed down to an almost torturous slow pull before just Keith's thumb swiped over his leaking slit. The leather of his gloves against the soft and sensitive skin of his cock was such a delicious drag that Lance was almost already to cum.

IF IT WEREN'T FOR HOW ANNOYING KEITH WAS CHOOSING TO BE ON HIS SUPPOSED BIRTHDAY.

Lance looked up at him again, pleading with his eyes this time and parted his lips to speak but before he could; Keith ran his free hand up the side of his stomach and then slowly over his chest. The tips of his fingers rolling the hard nub of his nipple slowly before catching a little on the glove. Keith's hand came to rest on the side of his face before cradling his jaw and slipping just his thumb inside his parted lips.

“Tell me how much you want my mouth, Lance.”

Keith whispered, his hand sliding once more up his length before stilling around the base of his cock. Lance could feel his hand tighten around him as well as the desire coursing through him send another wave of heat through his veins. Sparks everywhere were going off and he couldn't seem to squash down the whine that was begging to escape from his throat as Keith looked down at him with a wicked glint to his eyes.

The domineering emo cockblock.

“Please, Keith. I want it, please.”

Lance did in fact let out the whine and almost sobbed as Keith stroked him slowly a few times before stopping. Every time he thought he was going to cum; Keith would stop and just look at him as if he were waiting for something more.

“C'mon baby, beg for me. I know how good my boy is with his words.”

Oh god, did that stupid sentence send Lance into a flurry of emotions as he fucked his hips up into Keith's fist. Lance brought his hands up to clutch at Keith's biceps, his blunt nails digging into his soft skin as he let out another needy whine.

“Please, Keith, please I want your mouth. I wanna cum, please Keith.”

Keith gripped his jaw tighter, keeping his head in place as he pressed his forehead to his. He could feel Keith's hips rut up against his thigh before finally giving in to stroking his cock tight and fast. Lance's back arched, pressing into Keith's body as his thumb pressed down onto his tongue. He could feel tears leaking out from the sides of his eyes as he looked up into his boyfriend's dark expression. The feel of leather against his cock as he was being jerked off was gloriously and the feel of Keith's hand holding his head in place was a heady mix. It set his whole body aflame as his arousal spiked and fanned out, lust coiling in and around itself.

“You almost close, baby? You like being a good boy for me, Lance? Look at you, a dirty little slut who's fucking into my fist and begging me to make you cum. Oh Lance, will you cum just for me.”

Keith spoke into his ear, his hot breath sending shivers down his spine as he moaned louder. His breaths were coming out in short huffs as he dug his nails even harder into Keith's biceps. The thumb on his tongue still pressing down hard, but his mouth was now filled with two more fingers which he greedily sucked on as Keith worked his cock.

“That's my good boy. Come on, Lance. Show me what good boys do on their birthdays.”

Keith pressed a kiss to his neck, just below his ear before biting into his neck and pressing his fingers further into his mouth. Lance sucked and licked them, the taste of leather was like sugar on his tongue. Keith kept up with his strokes, but gave up which sent Lance into a spiral as he came out of the blue all over Keith's gloved fist.

“What a good birthday boy you are. Will you let me fuck your thighs for a bit baby?”

Keith pulled his fingers out from Lance's panting mouth as he looked up at him. He could still feel Keith rubbing up against him and nodded; he was so blissed out from all that talk that anything Keith would say right now he would totally agree to.

Holy crow, did the talking really fuck him up though.

Keith pressed his lips to his, his tongue pushing past his lips to dominate as the two of them hastily tried to pull Keith's boxers down as quick as they could. When he was finally freed, it took Keith no time to grip Lance's hips and fuck into the tight space. Lance pressed his thighs together as close as he could as he ran his fingers down along Keith's forearms to claw at his grip on his hips.

“Hold my hands.”

Lance demanded softly, he could still feel arousal lingering in his lower stomach as he watched Keith fuck him hard. He shook the bed every time his hips pressed into his thighs and groaned. Lance watched his cock disappear between his tanned skin before his eyes flicked up to only be met with Keith's.

“Fuck you'd look so good with your legs around my shoulders.”

Keith growled as he thrusted his hips even harder into the tight space, making Lance move up a bit in the bed. He bit his lip at the thought and tried to pry Keith's fingers again off his hips before whining.

“Please Keith, hold me down and fuck me. I want to see you come as my present.”

Lance knew exactly what he was doing. Or well, he was really good at faking at knowing what he was doing but it worked. Keith growled, dark and low in his throat as he let go of his hips and slammed his hands down beside his head. His hips snapped a couple of times into his thighs before pulling back and painting Lance's thighs with thick white spurts of cum.

Keith slumped forward, his face tucking into Lance's neck as his chest heaved in breathes. Lance pressed his lips to the side of his face and smiled like a kid in a candy shop.

He was a good boy with his mouth.

“Is it really July already?”

Lance murmured after quite sometime later. The two were still entwined with each other, cum and sweat drying to their skin while they breathed in each other's after glow. Keith hummed in agreement before lifting himself off Lance and wrapping an arm around his waist.

“It really is your birthday Lance, the whole team has a surprise for you waiting when you get up.”

Keith mumbled into his shoulder before pressing a kiss there and then along his neck. Lance's lips tugged up into a wide grin as he turned onto his side, pulling on Keith's arm so he could spoon right up against his chest.

“Well then I'll wait to be surprised by them and enjoy my boyfriend's presents for a little while longer.”

“Presents?”

“Yeah, you little bitch, you still owe me a proper bj since you jerked me off instead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Get in touch with me & tell me to write things if you like my writing or just simply wanna see a mental breakdown happen but live tweeted lol
> 
> https://twitter.com/DracoNorth_
> 
> http://robberfoxes-have-no-fears.tumblr.com/
> 
> I do also take prompts and I don't just write Klance or about Voltron; I'm a diverse little bean.


End file.
